Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanning device and a scanning method, and in particular, to device and method for scanning an object outline image.
Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in a prior art of scanning an outline of an object 5, a light beam 6 is projected to the object 5 and an image is captured; however, most of the conventional image capturing methods can merely capture data of a corresponding position of the projection point, cannot capture normal direction data of each corresponding position, and cannot effectively restore the outline of the object 5 and improve the precision thereof.
For example, when the light beam 6 moves to a position L along the scanning direction D (that is, an X axis direction), the outline of the object 5 at the position L may be acquired (as shown in FIG. 2). Only light beam projection direction data of each position in the position L can be acquired (in FIG. 2, the outline captured at the position L is divided into corresponding point positions L1-L12, and the corresponding point positions L1-L12 each have light beam projection direction data n1-n12), in other words, only tri-axial coordinates data (X axis, Y axis and Z axis) of the corresponding point positions L1-L12 may be acquired, but the scanning precision depends on analysis on planar positions, and the lack of normal direction data of each corresponding point of the object 5 results in a rough restored outline of the object 5.
To solve the conventional problem of rough outline, generally, a technology such as interpolation is used to further restore and modify the outline; however, such a processing manner still cannot completely restore the outline 51 of the object precisely.
Therefore, it is needed to provide device and method for scanning an object outline image, so as to effectively solve the foregoing problems.